Spinel
by BookReader25
Summary: Quién hubiera dicho que después de haberme enfrentado al Conde Saint-Germain (AKA: Mr. Whitman) mi vida no sería normal... Todo empezó cuando por "accidente" Gideon y yo quedamos atrapados en el pasado, en el año 1784. Dejen me una reseña para saber si les gusto o si quieren que la continué! Así sabre cuanto les gusto! :)
1. Epilogue

"Digamos que existen dos tipos de mentes poéticas: una apta para inventar fábulas y otra dispuesta a creerlas". –Galileo Galilei

Ya eran casi las tres, ella preocupada, empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro, ¿Por qué se demorarían tanto?

–Ms. Benhard, ¿desea un poco de té? –pregunto la mujer, que hacía tres meses trabajaba con ellos.

–No –contesto Lucy. Ella sabía bien que el doctor se lo había prohibido. Decidió sentarse, su caso era delicado y tenía que cuidarse. Desde lejos se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y voces. Paul entró a la biblioteca seguido de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, a los cuales, Lucy conocía bastante bien.

–Hola querida, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela? –pregunto Lucy.

–Igual de aburrido como siempre, creo que aún más desde la "misteriosa" partida de Mr. Whitman –Lucy sabía bien cuando ella se refería "misteriosa", pero no dijo nada, sabía que aún le era doloroso hablar de ello a su hija. Que bien se sentía ella al oír esa palabra, ella había pensado que nunca más la oiría.

–Lucy –Paul dijo –esperaba ver si quisieras decir algo a Gwendolyn –él la miro a los ojos diciendo que ya era tiempo de decirle, pues ella ya estaba entrando al segundo trimestre.

– ¿Decirme qué? –pregunto Gwendolyn. Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Gideon que estaba a su lado.

Lucy suspiro –yo sé que con nuestro pasado esto es un poco difícil, pero antes de decirlo te quiero decir que te amamos muchísimo, cada día más. Y que me encantaría que tu pudieras estar tan felices como nosotros estamos –miro a ver a Paul, para saber si estaban en lo correcto, él asintió –vas a ser hermana –dijo con una sonrisa que decía que realmente estaba feliz por eso. Gwendolyn quedo callada por un momento, asimilando y pensando que decir. Peor al final miro a sus padres.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! Que emoción me da ser una hermana –y sin más abrazo a sus padres sintiendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que en ese momento no supo determinar.


	2. Chapter 1

"No temáis a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande". –William Shakespeare

Al regreso a Temple me quede pensando durante todo el camino, desde la sala escondida donde guardan el cronógrafo hasta la entrada donde me esperaba el coche para llevarme a casa, sobre lo que hable con mis padres minutos antes. Mis padres. Todavía no me acostumbraba a la palabra. Cómo era posible que tuviera unos padres que vivieran en el pasado. Y se sumaba ahora que tendría un hermano o hermana, no sé porque pero no me hacía sentir bien ese tema. Cuando Lucy, mi madre, lo dijo, sentí una extraña sensación en mi estómago que me hizo sentir un mal sabor en la boca.

– ¡Gwen! –La voz de Gideon me saco de mis pensamientos– te llevo llamando ya varias veces, ¿te sientes bien?– No sabía que decir, así que preferí asentir y seguir caminando. Seguí caminando hasta que alguien me agarro la mano y me detuvo, alce mi cara para ver la de Gideon que me miraban con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban – ¿Qué tienes? –me pregunto.

–Nada –conteste, no quería hablar, lo único que quería era ir a casa, estar en mi cama, abrazar mi almohada y llorar hasta quedarme dormida, porque en el instante en que él me pregunto que tenía supe porque tenía esa extraña sensación en el estómago. Estaba enojada con mis verdaderos padres por tener un hermano. Estaba indignada y celosa de que iban a tener a un bebe al cual lo iban a poder cuidar mientras a mí me habían abandonado; no es que no haya tenido una mala vida, solo era que me fastidiaba la idea de que él/ella iba a tener a mis verdaderos padres para cuidarlo –nos hablamos mañana, Gideon –y sin más me voltee y me subí al coche. Cuando llegue a casa solo estaba la tía abuela Maddy sentada en su reposet y tejiendo una manta verde. Me acerque a ella y tome un dulce de limón que estaba en la mesa frente a ella. Deje mi mochila a un lado del sofá y me senté.

–Hola, querida –dijo tía abuela Maddy levantando sus ojos rugosos y cristalinos –hoy he tenido una nueva visión, ¿quieres que te la cuente? No importa, igual te la contare. Estaba un huevo de zafiro y de él salió un pequeño pájaro, muy bonito de hecho, pero un cuervo negro con ojos de rubí lo empujo desde el barranco y el pequeño pájaro cayo y cayo ¡fue horrible! Pero de pronto, el cuervo se avecino al pobre pájaro y lo elevo hasta la cima del barranco donde el nido estaba y dejo ahí el pájaro, el cuervo dio una pequeña reverencia, que fue un poco rara –deje el dulce de limón que tenía en la mano en la bolsa, lo que me acababa de decir tía abuela Maddy era demasiado imaginativo, pero como siempre, sus visiones tenían un poco de verdad en todo. No sabía que decir, era algo imposible de imaginar –bueno cariño, ¿vas a decir algo o te vas aquedar muda como un gato?

–Tía abuela Maddy, ¿te levantaste temprano hoy? Probablemente haya sido esa la razón de que hayas tenido semejante visión –dije tratando de evitar su mirada.

–Posiblemente, llevo días despertándome temprano. Eso no es bueno, porque así desayuno y engordo más de lo que ya estoy.

–Bueno, tía, me voy arriba que tengo trabajo que hacer.

–Está bien, cariño. Llévate otras dos dulces de limón, así tendrás algo para entretenerte.

Subí los tres pisos, pasando por el piso de Charlotte y su madre (mi tía Glenda), hasta llegar a nuestro pequeño piso, el cual lo compartía con mamá, mi hermano Nick y mi pequeña hermana Caroline. El piso era demasiado pequeño, pero cada quien tenia una recamara y el baño lo compartía con mis hermanos, mi mamá tenia un baño propio; como era el ultimo piso de la casa el techo era puntiagudo y teníamos un pequeño balcón el cual estaba prohibido subir, pero de alguna manera años atrás había encontrado una manera para poder llegar hasta allá y poder pasar un tiempo a solas cuando lo necesitara. Al llegar a mi habitación prendí las luces, pues mi ventana era pequeña y no entraba mucha luz. Me senté en mi silla blanca en frente de mi pequeño escritorio de madera claro para poder hacer la tarea de historia que el nuevo profesor de historia e ingles, Mr. Snob (sí, lo se, un apellido no muy común y con significado que no todos quisieran), nos había dejado. Mr. Snob había entrado a la escuela desde que Mr. Whitman, por razones obvias, había dejado la escuela misteriosamente (aunque la Logia Saint-German y yo sabíamos el verdadero paradero de Mr. Whitman o mejor dicho de el Conde Saint-German). Al sentarme me di cuenta de que no tenia ganas de hacer tarea, la haría mas tarde. Subí por la trampilla hasta llegar al balcón, al llegar me encontré con Xemerius, un espíritu de una gárgola, aunque él mismo se llamara daimon; era más o menos del tamaño de un gato, su cara también parecía a la de un gato, la diferencia era que tenia dos cuernos sobre las orejas en forma de lince, que eran grandes y puntiagudas. Tenía unas pequeñas alas sobre el lomo, y una larga cola y escamosa que terminaba en un triángulo y que se movía de lado a lado como un perro emocionado porque su amo acababa de llegar a la casa.

–Hola, viajera en el tiempo, ¿Cómo ha estado tu estadía con el guapísimo de tu novio? –cuando dijo guapísimo hizo una seña con los dedos que significaban que estaba hablando sarcásticamente, yo solo puse lo ojos en blanco y me senté en piso para ver la calle, los coches y las personas que tenían una vida mucho más normal que la mía, sin viajes en tiempo y locos condes del pasado que se hacían pasar por maestros y que intentaba matarte; extrañaba mi antigua, normal y aburrida vida que tenia antes de que todo esto pasara, y todo por el maldito gen que obtuve yo y no Charlotte.

–Estuvo bien, fui a ver a mis padres (mis verdaderos padres que viven en el año 1912) y me dieron la "grandiosa" noticia que pronto seré hermana mayor, o menor porque como vivirá en el pasado sera más grande que yo –dije sin mucho entusiasmo y con la vista fija en la calle viendo pasar cada coche que pasaba por la calle. La idea de ser hermana me gustaba, pues ya tenia de hermanos a Nick y a Caroline (aunque no fuesen mis hermanos de sangre), pero que mis padres, los verdaderos, tuvieran un hijo al cual iban a criar y cuidar mientras yo estaba en otra época me frustraba y me hacía enojar. Estuve un buen tiempo sin decir nada, y Xeme entendió que yo no quería hablar del tema, así que se fue a cazar unos gorriones fantasmas que estaban enfrente. Cuando ya estaba empezando a anochecer me di cuenta que estuve todo el día ahí sin comunicación con nadie, seguramente tendría miles de llamadas entre Gideon y Leslie (mi mejor amiga), y probablemente mamá (o más bien mi tía, aunque seguiría llamando la mamá por el simple hecho que ella fue la que me crió y todo) pensaría que un asaltante me secuestro y ahora estaría en un camión con destino a China, así que decidí bajar hasta mi cuarto donde me lleve una sorpresa.

Cuando entre a mi habitación por la ventana vi a Gideon sentado sobra mi cama, viendo unas fotos de cuando yo era pequeña. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

–Sabía que estabas ahí arriba, pero pensé que te gustaría estar un tiempo a solas después de nuestro viaje de hoy en la mañana. Después de que te habías ido me di cuenta porque estabas así. Y cuando llegue tu mamá no estaba, pero me recibió Caroline y me pidió que viera un capítulo de no se que programa, y lo estuve viendo con ella hasta que llegó tu mamá. Le conté todo lo que había pasado hoy en casa de Lucy y Paul, y ella supo donde estabas y me pregunto que si te quería esperar y le dije que sí, ella me dijo que mejor subiera a tu habitación así no tendría que ver a Charlotte. Después de un rato tu mamá subió con la cena, pensando que ya estabas en tu habitación, si tienes hambre esta sobre tu mesita de noche –lo dijo todo tan simple con su suave voz que no me pude contener más y lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas como si fueran ríos, era increíble que Gideon siempre me veía llorando. Quería parar pero solo más lagrimas salían por mis ojos, Gideon se acerco me me abrazo me llevo hasta mi cama y me sentó sobre sus piernas como si fuera un bebe, y yo solo me quede ahí, mojando su camisa de algodón blanca. Estuvimos así hasta que mis ojos se secaron.


End file.
